1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door glass run attached along an inner periphery of a door sash of a vehicle, and more particularly to a door glass run suitable for use with a door for an automobile.
2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, a run channel (door glass run) 103 formed from a resilient body such as, for example, rubber is attached along an inner periphery of a door sash 1 for an automobile. The run channel 103 guides a door glass 2 for up and down movement and seals between an outer peripheral edge of the door glass 2 and the door sash 1 when the door glass 2 is closed.
As shown in FIG. 6, the door sash 1 has an opening such that it has a substantially U-shaped cross section, and a pair of swollen portions 1a, 1b are formed on a side wall face (outer wall) on the outer side with respect to the cabin and the other side wall face (inner wall) on the inner side with respect to the cabin, respectively. The run channel 103 has a channel body 103A having an opening such that it has a substantially U-shaped cross section, and a pair of outer side lips 103a, 103b are provided on the opposite outer side faces of the channel body 103A. The channel body 103A is inserted into the door sash 1 until the outer side lips 103a, 103b are engaged with the swollen portions 1a, 1b of the door sash 1 to lock the run channel 103 to the door sash 1.
A pair of inner side lips 103c, 103d are provided in an opposing relationship to each other on the opposite inner side faces adjacent the opening edges of the run channel 103 such that they extend in a curved configuration toward the bottom face of the run channel 103. Consequently, the inner side lips 103c, 103d are held in sliding or pressing contact with an end edge of the door glass 2 to guide or hold the end edge of the door glass 2.
A recess (notch) 103h is formed between the inner side lip 103c and an inner side wall face 103e of the run channel 103. Where the notch 103h is provided in this manner, the bending base point of the inner side lip 103c is displaced toward the outer side to substantially extend the length of the inner side lip 103c thereby to lower the rigidity and thus raise the flexibility of the inner side lip 103c so that the door glass 2, which slides on the inner side lip 103c, may move up and down smoothly.
With the prior art described above, however, there is the possibility that rattling noise may be generated by vibration of the door glass 2 when the door is closed violently or when the vehicle runs on an uneven road.
In other words, when the door glass 2 is not in a vibrating state, the door glass 2 is held between the inner side lips 103c, 103d on the opposite sides thereof and the end of the inner side lips 103c, 103d is spaced away from the inner side wall face 103e of the run channel 103 as seen in FIG. 7(a). However, if the door glass 2 vibrates and thus moves rightwardly from the position shown in FIG. 7(a), then the door glass 2 is spaced away from the inner side lips 103c as seen in FIG. 7(b), but if the door glass 2 vibrates and moves leftwardly from the position shown in FIG. 7(a), then the rear face at the end of the inner side lips 103c and the inner side wall face 103e are brought into contact with each other as seen in FIG. 7(c).
Then, when the door glass 2 moves from the position shown in FIG. 7(b) to the position shown in FIG. 7(a), collision sound is generated by the contact between the door glass 2 and the end portion of the inner side lip 103c, and when the door glass 2 moves from the position shown in FIG. 7(a) to the position shown in FIG. 7(c), collision sound between the end portion of the inner side lip 103c and the inner side wall face 103e is generated. Accordingly, if the door glass 2 vibrates in the leftward and rightward directions in FIGS. 7(a) to 7(c), such collision sound is generated repetitively, and consequently, door glass rattling noise is generated.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. HEI 4-12808 discloses a run channel wherein a protrusion is provided at a position of an inner side wall face of a run channel body which opposes an end portion of a lip which grasps a door glass. If the door glass vibrates in the run channel of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. HEI 4-12808, then although the width of the vibrations of the door glass is reduced by the protrusion, since the end portion of the lip collides with the protrusion on the inner side wall face of the run channel, door glass rattling noise is generated similarly to the prior art described above.